


Forever is composed of Nows GERMAN version

by SiSuSi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSuSi/pseuds/SiSuSi
Summary: [Destiel] Eine Geschichte über Liebe und was sie mit uns macht. [keine bestimmte Einordnung innerhalb der Serien storyline; Titel ist inspiriert von einem Emily Dickinson Zitat] Es gibt auch eine von mir selbst geschriebene englische Version dieser Fanfiction mit demselben Namen.





	1. Erkenntnis

# Kapitel 1: Erkenntnis

Da warst du. Du saßt auf einem der Stühle an einem der sauber angeordneten Tische aus dunklem Holz, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf, in dem Bunker, den du dein Zuhause nennst, das einzige Zuhause, dass du jemals wirklich hattest. Und du last in einem dicken, alten Buch. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wovon es handelte, oder warum du es überhaupt gelesen hast und was du darin zu finden hofftest. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich dir gerne dabei zusah. Alle sagen über dich, dass du nichts übrig hast für Bücher oder das Lesen an sich, aber es ist nicht wahr. Du liest. Oft. Manchmal versteckt in deinem Zimmer, als befürchtest du jemand könnte dich anders wahrnehmen als du es gerne hättest. Du bist gerne dieser harte Kerl, der Krieger, der Jäger. Jemand der kämpft und rettet, nicht jemand, der liest und weiß. Ich frage mich oft, wieso. Vielleicht gibst du diese Rolle deinem Bruder, vielleicht hast du das Gefühl, für etwas anderes bestimmt zu sein. Und vielleicht reicht es, dass ich es weiß.

Deine Augen bewegten sich über die alten Seiten und ein Finger mit ihnen. Es war still um uns herum. Und waren wir zwar zusammen hier, fühlte es sich an, als wäre ich der stille Beobachter der Dinge, die du erreichst. Und ich liebte es und liebe es noch heute. Selbst wenn du nicht viel tust, kann man dennoch so viel sehen. Die Art und Weise wie sich deine Lippen leise mitbewegen, wenn du einen Satz ein weiteres Mal liest, um seinen Inhalt noch besser zu verstehen. Die Art und Weise wie du hin und wieder deine Augenbrauen nach oben ziehst und man förmlich die Erkenntnis in deinem Kopf in der Luft spüren kann, als wäre sie etwas, das man anfassen kann. Und ist es eigentlich etwas so banales und kleines, aber wenn Dean Winchester eine Erkenntnis hat, ist es für mich, als hätte ich sie auch. Ich kenne ihren Inhalt nicht, aber ich spüre ihre Präsenz wie ein glühendes Licht in all der Dunkelheit. 

Es fühlte sich an als würde ich schon ewig dort sitzen und dich beobachten. Und ein kleiner Teil von mir fragte sich, wieso es dich nicht störte. Oder vielleicht hast du es einfach nicht bemerkt. Andererseits bemerkst du es immer, wenn ich dich anstarre. Und du unterbindest es meistens. Du kannst es nicht leiden, wenn ich es tue, und du scheinst es niemals zu verstehen. Und dennoch starrte ich dich an und du ließt mich fortfahren. Eine Ewigkeit. Sogar für mich war es wie eine Ewigkeit. Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende haben sich nicht so lang angefühlt wie diese einzelnen Momente des stillen Nebeneinanderseins. 

_„Das Immer besteht aus lauter Jetzts“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)_

Und da war es. Was immer es war, du hast es gefunden. Du breitetest deine Arme etwas aus und deine Augen waren weit offen. Und ein Lächeln der Erkenntnis. Das breite Lächeln des Sieges über ein Buch, dessen Zweck es ist besiegt zu werden, und über eine Umgebung, der es egal war, was du gewonnen hast. Abgesehen von mir. Mir war es nicht egal. Galt meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht bereits zuvor schon vollkommen und alleine dir, war sie jetzt so gespannt und fixiert, dass ich nichts mehr sah als dich, ungeduldig darauf wartend, dass du deine Erkenntnis mit mir teilst. Du sahst mich an, als wäre dir gerade erst wieder eingefallen, dass ich auch hier war, und dein Lächeln nahm dein gesamtes Gesicht ein. Deine Augen leuchteten in meine und die kleinen Falten an ihnen tauchten dein Gesicht in eine Form, die es viel zu selten annimmt. 

_„Dieses Lächeln könnte Kriege beenden und Krebs heilen.“  
(John Green, „Die erste Liebe (nach 19 vergeblichen Versuchen)“)_

Und das denke ich wirklich. Es ist selten wie ein einzigartiges Artefakt oder ein Schatz in den Tiefen des Ozeans. Oder ein Engel, der sich von all seinen Aufgaben und Pflichten und seinem Zuhause abgewendet hat, um einem Menschen zu folgen, der nichts für ihn tun konnte und doch alles für ihn bedeutete. Kaum etwas anderes zählt für mich. Und könnte ich etwas tun, um dieses Lächeln jeden Tag und jede Minute zu sehen, würde ich es tun. Und könnte ich etwas tun, um dieses Lächeln zu verursachen, würde ich es tun. Doch für den Moment, konnte das nur die Erkenntnis und der Sieg. Und vielleicht hast du eines Tages die Erkenntnis, dass ich der Sieg bin. Dass ich diese eine Person auf diesem Planeten, in diesem Universum und in deiner Welt bin, der dieses Lächeln gelten sollte.


	2. Die guten Sätze

# Kapitel 2: Die guten Sätze

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich in den Gängen deines Bunkers umhergelaufen bin. Es gibt sonst nicht so viel anderes, das ich tun kann, wenn du schläfst. Zumindest dachte ich, dass du schläfst. Als ich an deinem Zimmer vorbeikam, bemerkte ich die halb offene Tür und sah wie du ein paar Klamotten und andere Dinge in deine Tasche packtest. Ich klopfte ein paar Mal leise an die Tür und trat ein. Du drehtest dich kurz zu mir um, fuhrst dann aber fort mit dem Packen. 

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte ich und versuchte nicht zu viel meiner Verlustangst in meiner Stimme widerklingen zu lassen. 

„Ich hab einen Job für uns gefunden“, antwortetest du beiläufig und dein reges Treiben und die schnellen Bewegungen machten mich nervös. 

„Einen Job?“

„Ja. Sieht nach einem Ghoul aus“

„Ok“, gab ich, „Wo geht’s hin?“

Du hieltest inne und sahst mich mit diesem Blick an, den ich nicht ausstehen kann. Die ausweichenden Augen, die alles wollen, nur nicht in meine zu blicken. Der halb offene Mund, der auf Worte wartet, über die du noch nachdenken musst. Und ich schätze es. Ich schätzte es sehr, dass du versuchst es so auszudrücken, dass ich es nicht falsch verstehe oder mich verletzt fühle. Aber gleichzeitig hasse ich diesen Blick. Denn immer wenn ich ihn sehen muss, weiß ich, dass du dabei bist, mir etwas zu sagen, dass mir nicht gefällt. Und ich hasse es, dass du Dinge sagst, die mir nicht gefallen. Ich hasse es, dass du es versuchst schön zu verpacken, als wäre es gar nichts. Ich hasse es, dass es nicht nur gute Sätze zwischen uns gibt.

„Hör zu, Cas“, sagtest du, und ich hörte, „Das ist nur ein kleiner Job. Im Grunde brauchen wir dich dabei nicht, Sam und ich kriegen das geregelt“

Mein Herz brannte. Sam und du. Nie würde ich so wichtig sein wie Sam. Nie würde ich dir so viel bedeuten. Nie würde ich dir mehr bedeuten. Sam ist dein Bruder und er ist alles in dieser Welt, was gut für dich ist. Nur wünschte ich, du würdest sehen, dass ich alles in dieser Welt bin, das du brauchst. Ich bin derjenige, den du zu diesem Job mitnehmen hättest sollen. Ich bin derjenige, der an deiner Seite kämpfen hätte sollen. Ich bin derjenige, den du brauchen hättest sollen. Doch mir wurde klar, dass wir soweit noch nicht waren. Eines Tages würdest du erkennen. Eines Tages würdest du es sehen. Und ich nickte und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein Wort. Denn die Kränkung hätte meine Stimme verzerrt und die Worte, die ich gesagt hätte, dunkel angestrichen. Und so ging ich lieber stumm, denn selbst wenn du hin und wieder keine guten Sätze sagen kannst, will ich nichts anderes als Gutes zu dir sagen.

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich weiter in den Gängen deines Bunkers umherwanderte und mir völlig nutzlos vorkam. Und ich wünschte mir ich könne in einer dieser grauen Wände verschwinden und in meiner Unwichtigkeit zumindest nichts belasten. Als wäre es der Boden leid mich tragen zu müssen und die Luft von mir geatmet zu werden. Doch eines Tages würde ich dir etwas bedeuten. Eines Tages wäre ich nützlich und der Boden würde mich tragen und die Luft würde mich lieben. 

Ich spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und hielt inne. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich in deine grünen Augen, die mich fixierten als hätten sie mir niemals ausweichen wollen. Du musstest mir nachgelaufen sein. Und etwas in mir freute und etwas in mir traute sich nicht zu hoffen. Nur zu warten. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich gespannt erwartete, was du sagen würdest, jede Faser meines Körpers angespannt und vorfreudig für die guten Sätze. 

_„Wir alle sind von Bedeutung - vielleicht weniger als viele, aber immer mehr als keiner.“  
(John Green; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	3. Brauchen

# Kapitel 3: Brauchen

„Hör zu, Cas“, begannst du von neuem, und wieder hörte ich, „das kam vielleicht gerade falsch rüber“

„Welcher Teil? Der wir brauchen dich nicht Teil, oder der Sam und du Teil?“, gab ich zurück und ich gebe zu, es war bissiger als von mir beabsichtigt. Vielleicht hätte ich dir einfach nur zuhören sollen und meinem Drang widerstehen sollen etwas zu sagen. Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste, ich wollte. Da war so viel Wut in mir, denn du wolltest mich nicht dabei haben. Denn du brauchst mich nicht. Und es machte mich so wütend, dass du mich einfach so zurücklassen konntest und ohne mich sein konntest, während ich hier war und dich brauchte und nicht ertrug, dass du nicht sahst, wie sehr du mich auch brauchst. 

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragtest du und deine Hand verließ meine Schulter. Der kleine Hauch Wärme, der zurückblieb, fühlte sich an wie eine leise Erinnerung an den Fehler, den ich begangen hatte. Der Fehler dich auf deinen hinzuweisen. Ich darf dich nicht darauf hinweisen, du musst es selbst herausfinden, Dean. Und innerlich hasste ich mich für diese kleine Unaufmerksamkeit. Ich hätte den Mund halten sollen. Jetzt musste ich mich erklären und das würde schwerer.

„Ich meine…“, begann ich, noch nicht sicher, wo ich hinwollte, doch du ließt mich nicht ausreden. Glücklicherweise. Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen wollte. 

„Hast du ein Problem mit Sam?“, feuertest du und etwas in deinem Blick schien auf einen Streit zu hoffen. Wann immer es um Sam geht, springst du auf wie ein Wachhund, als wäre deine Existenz an seine Sicherheit geknüpft. Niemand darf etwas schlechtes über ihn sagen oder denken. Zumindest niemand außer dir selbst. Und ich respektiere das. Ich respektierte es, denn ich wusste, dass eines Tages ich derjenige sein werde, für den du so empfinden wirst. Und noch mehr. Denn nicht nur wirst du mich beschützen wie du deinen Bruder beschützt, nein, ich werde dich beschützen. Ich werde dir die Sicherheit geben, die sonst niemand dir gibt. Ich werde derjenige sein, der Erste, der seine Existenz an deine Sicherheit knüpft. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortete ich selbstverständlich und dein Blick wechselte von aggressiv zu fragend, „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ich nicht mit euch kommen kann“

Dein Blick wurde sanft und ich fühlte mich wie der Gewinner der Unterhaltung. Wieder einmal hatte ich dich beruhigt und deine Angriffslust im Keim erstickt. Denn das tue ich. Ich beruhige dich. Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst, und auch wenn du es noch nicht siehst, du brauchst mich immer. Ich bin dein Ruhepol. Dein Beschützer und dein Aggressionsfilter. Ich nehme all deine Wut und deine Frustration und verwandle sie in Frieden. Und wäre ich plötzlich nicht mehr da, würdest du es erkennen. Und du hättest mich mitgenommen. 

_„Du musst wissen, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt in dieser Welt.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

„Cas“, begannst du und ich hörte so etwas wie Schuld in deiner Stimme, „Sam und ich kriegen das hin. Wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst, kannst du mitkommen, aber…“

Und ich hörte etwas in diesem „aber“. Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern, was es war, ich denke ich wusste es auch damals nicht wirklich. Doch es klang zögerlich und als würde es alles sagen und zugleich nichts. Als würde es etwas in sich halten, das du nicht aussprechen kannst. Zumindest noch nicht. Und ich wollte so sehr dafür kämpfen dich zu begleiten. Ich wollte mit dir gehen, ich wollte nicht zurückbleiben. Aber. Etwas in diesem „aber“ ließ mich verstehen, dass ich es nicht erzwingen durfte. Ich durfte mich nicht aufdrängen, sonst würde ich dich verdrängen. 

„… aber mir wär es lieber, du würdest hier bleiben“, fuhrst du fort, nach einigen Momenten des stillen Schweigens, „dann ist wenigstens einer von uns in Sicherheit“

_„(…) Augen, die mich ansahen, als wäre da etwas in mir, das es wert war zu sehen“  
(John Green, „Paper Towns“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Du brauchtest mich in Sicherheit und wer war ich, dir das zu verwehren. Ich würde dir alles geben, das du brauchst. Selbst wenn du es brauchst mich nicht zu brauchen. Ich wusste, ich würde einen anderen Weg finden, dennoch bei dir zu sein und über dich zu wachen. Und zu sehen, was du tust. Ich musste. Ich musste wissen, dass es dir gut ging, solange du weg warst. Und ich konnte nicht hier warten, ich musste es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen.


	4. Unendlichkeit

# Kapitel 4: Unendlichkeit

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dort stand, gut versteckt hinter einem Baum in der Nähe deines Zimmers, nah genug, um durch das Fenster hinein sehen zu können. Sam saß an einem runden Holztisch vor seinem Laptop und schien dir etwas aus einem Artikel vorzulesen. Du wandertest durch den Raum, dein Blick gesenkt in die Weite des Fußbodens, deine Hand an deinem Kinn. Du dachtest nach. Nahmst die Fakten in dich auf, drehtest und wendetest sie, bis sie für dich Sinn ergaben. Das tust du immer so. Als würden die Schritte dir helfen den Motor deines Denkapparates am Laufen zu halten und deine Hand die Gedanken an der richtigen Stelle. Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie du dein Potential entfaltest, wie du mehr bist als ein roher Jäger und Muskeln und Gewalt. 

Für mich bist du perfekt. Perfekt in allen Bewegungen, in deinen kleinen Ticks und Angewohnheiten. Du bist perfekt, wenn du kämpfst, und perfekt, wenn du denkst. Alles an dir macht Sinn für mich, und allein dich zu beobachten, gibt mir das Gefühl auch Sinn zu machen. Ich bin für immer. Ich bin ein Geschöpf erschaffen für die Ewigkeit, schwer zu töten und leicht lebendig. Und fast beneide ich dich um deine Sterblichkeit, denn der Reiz des Lebens scheint unendlich, wenn man weiß, dass es irgendwann zu Ende ist. Du bist perfekt in deiner Imperfektion. Vollkommen in deiner Unvollkommenheit. Und auch wenn du eines Tages nicht mehr sein wirst und ich noch immer herumwandere und dich brauche, wird deine vollkommene Perfektion für immer in mir weiterleben.

_„Vollkommenheit steht still, während die Sterblichen vorüberziehen.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)_

Sam machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl sagte ‚das ist es‘, und du schienst einverstanden mit seiner Schlussfolgerung. Natürlich konnte ich auch mit euch im Raum stehen, unsichtbar euren Gesprächen lauschen, unsichtbar deine Nähe besser spüren, unsichtbar deinen Duft wahrnehmen. Doch ich wollte deine Privatsphäre nicht noch mehr verletzen. Mich hinter Bäumen zu verstecken und dich zu beobachten, ohne dass du davon weißt, schien mir ebenso falsch, aber es war der Kompromiss, den ich eingehen musste, um sicherstellen zu können, dass du okay warst. Gewissheit über deine Sicherheit. Das ist, was ich brauche. Wenn es hier auch nicht darum geht, was ich brauche, sondern nur darum, was du brauchst. 

Ich erinnere mich, es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Alles fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit in deiner Nähe. Auf eine gute Art und Weise. Wie die Weite des Weltalls und die Tiefe des Sternenhimmels, wie ein Feld, das im Horizont endet und für immer weiterzugehen scheint. Alles ist unendlich in meinem Dasein. Die unendliche Geschichte der Schöpfung, der Erde, der Welt, des Universums. Meine Geschichte schien schon immer unendlich. Und mit dir scheint sie noch unendlicher. Als hätte die grausame Realität eines nie endenden Daseins endlich einen Sinn erhalten durch ein endliches Leben, das meines bereichert. Du bist das Erste, das mir Angst vor einem Ende gemacht hat. Und zugleich bist du das Erste, das mir alle Angst vor dem Ende nimmt. Denn alles fühlt sich ewig an, alles ist unendlich und unendlicher mit dir. 

_„Manche Unendlichkeiten sind größer als andere Unendlichkeiten.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Durch das Fenster sah ich euch packen, es schien ihr bracht auf. Ich beschloss nicht zu hart zu mir zu sein und erlaubte mir mich auf dem Rücksitz deines geliebten Impalas zu positionieren. Ihr würdet mich natürlich nicht sehen. Ihr stiegt ein und bevor du das Auto startetest, nahmst du dein Handy zur Hand. 

„Wem schreibst du?“, fragte Sam. 

Ohne deinen Kopf zu heben und noch immer wild auf dem Bildschirm herum tippend antwortetest du: „Cas“

Sam sah dich mit einem seltsam fragenden Blick an, der mir nicht gefiel.

„Warum?“

Jetzt, natürlich erst als du diese Nachricht an mich abgeschickt hattest, denn offenbar war ich in diesem speziellen Moment wichtiger als die Augen deines Bruders, hobst du deinen Blick und zogst die Brauen zusammen, als würdest du die Frage nicht verstehen. Und ich verstand sie auch nicht. Es gibt kein Warum hier. Nur ein Darum. Ein Darum ist völlig ausreichend. Ich bin wichtig. Und meine Wichtigkeit wird für dich irgendwann genauso unendlich sein, wie deine Existenz für mich. Du beantwortetest Sams Frage mit einem simplen Zischen und ich erlaubte mir mein Handy aus der Tasche meines Trenchcoats zu holen. Noch immer unsichtbar und unbemerkt, natürlich.

_\- Hoffe du bist ok. Sind hier bald fertig. Bis dann. P.S. geh bloß nicht in mein Zimmer -_

Und ich erinnere mich an mein Lächeln. Natürlich wusstest du nicht, dass ich bereits jede Ecke deines Zimmers, jeden einzelnen Gegenstand und jeden Zentimeter in- und auswendig kannte. Jeden Eindruck, jede Sache und jeden Moment in ihm habe ich in mich aufgenommen und gespeichert, wie du es mit Informationen über Monster tust, als wäre es mein Job alles über dich zu wissen. Als wärest du mein Monster.


	5. Vielleicht

# Kapitel 5: Vielleicht

_\- Haben das Versteck des Ghouls gefunden. Bald wieder zurück -_

Ich liebe es, dass du mir diese kleinen Nachrichten sendest. Sie wirken kurz und unbedeutend, aber für mich bedeuten sie alles. Du müsstest mich nicht auf dem Laufenden halten, doch du tust es dennoch. Mit kleinen Botschaften. Du vermiedest ein „wir“, um mich nicht daran zu erinnern, dass du Sam mir vorgezogen hast. Du erzähltest mir von deinem Erfolg, um ihn mit mir zu teilen. Du stelltest sicher, dass ich weiß, dass du bald wieder bei mir bist. Kleine Erinnerungen, die mich nicht vergessen lassen sollen, dass ich wichtig bin. Kleine Aufmerksamkeiten, die verloren wirken in dem großen Pool der Unterhaltungen und Worte, doch immer werde ich sie finden. Nur für mich. Nur für mich nimmst du die Zeit dafür.

Natürlich konnte ich es nicht zulassen, dass du diesem Ghoul zu nahe kommst. Du warst dem definitiv gewachsen und du hattest Sam an deiner Seite. Aber Sam ist nicht ich. Und Sam wird dich nie so gut beschützen können wie ich. Deswegen konnte ich deine Sicherheit unmöglich in seine Hände legen. Und ich durfte kein Risiko eingehen. Ich tat also, was jeder vernünftige Mensch tun würde, und legte eine falsche Fährte. Natürlich bin ich kein Mensch und natürlich bist du klüger als das, und würdest es früher oder später durchschauen. Spätestens wenn in deinem Versteck keinerlei Anzeichen für einen Ghoul zu sehen sein würden. Doch bis dahin würde ich mich selbst um ihn gekümmert haben. 

Vielleicht ging ich zu weit. Vielleicht sollte ich dir mehr vertrauen, mehr zutrauen. Aber es ging nicht um Unterschätzung, ich traue dir alles zu. Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Nur dass ich dich nie in diese Position bringen werde. Und du solltest mich ebenso wenig nicht in diese Position bringen. Ich wünschte du würdest mehr auf dich Acht geben. Ich wünschte dein Leben wäre dir so viel wert wie es mir ist. Vielleicht würdest du es nicht gutheißen, dass ich dir zuvorkam, aber vielleicht musste ich es tun, um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich brauche dich am Leben und wenn du mich schon nicht mitnimmst, um dich an deiner Seite zu beschützen, muss ich es eben hinter deinem Rücken tun. Vielleicht werde ich es dir eines Tages mit meinen Augen zeigen können. Vielleicht alles. Und vielleicht wirst du dann endlich sehen. 

_„Das große VIELLEICHT war über uns, und wir waren unbesiegbar. Der Plan hatte Schwächen, wir aber nicht.“  
(John Green, „Eine wie Alaska“)_

Ich ging also in das richtige Versteck und machte kurzen Prozess. Weitere Erläuterungen sind irrelevant, denn dieser Ghoul bedeutete überhaupt nichts. Ich tat es nur für dich. Währenddessen schlichen du und Sam auf irgendeinem Friedhof in der Nähe herum. Zu leicht. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Sam dieses zu offensichtliche Blendwerk schnell durchschauen würde, zugegeben, nicht mein bestes Ablenkungsmanöver. Es ist nicht einmal, dass Sam schlauer ist als du, Dean, es ist nur, dass ihm dieses beinahe unblendbare, wunderschöne Vertrauen fehlt. Du nimmst einen Hinweis als eben solchen, ein Anreiz, einfach drauf los. Sam denkt zu viel. Sam sieht zu viele Zweifel, in allem um ihn herum. Du dagegen bist pur und logisch und bereit. Und ich liebe das. 

Ich wusste bis dahin nicht, was bei euch passiert war, während ich hier beschäftigt war, aber ich wartete bereits im Schatten eines weiteren Baumes auf eure Ankunft. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln in meinem Gesicht, das niemand sehen konnte. Und da ward ihr. Mit euren Waffen bereit und euren Blicken geschärft. Ihr habt die Gruft gefunden, das richtige Versteck. Ihr gingt hinein und ich folgte euch, unsichtbar hinter euch her schleichend wie ein Raubtier, nur dass ich keines bin. Zugegeben etwas stolz auf mich selbst, stolzierte ich ungesehen nach euren Schritten und freute mich über die beseitigte Gefahr. Hier würde kein Kampf mehr stattfinden. Dir würde kein Haar gekrümmt. Du warst sicher. Ihr bliebt stehen. Vor euch auf dem von altem Laub geplagten Betonboden eine Leiche.  


„Was zum…“, hauchtest du in die Dunkelheit. Dein Blick fand erst deinen Bruder und dann mich. Nun, nicht wirklich mich, du konntest mich ja nicht sehen. Aber meine Richtung. Du blicktest dich um. Doch dein Gesicht sagte alles, nur nicht das, was ich erhofft hatte: Erleichterung. Deine Augen suchten nach mehr und dein Blick verriet Erschütterung. Erschütterung! Wieso? Der potentielle Angreifer, das Monster der Woche, das Ding, das du töten hättest sollen und wollen, war bereits tot. Was gab es besseres? Ich habe dir diese schwere Aufgabe abgenommen, doch du sahst wenig glücklich aus darüber. 

„Sam, was zum Teufel?“

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, Dean“

Und ich suchte. Ich suchte nach dem Fehler, den ich gemacht hatte. Warum reagiertest du so? Warum warst du nicht erleichtert? Warum legtest du deine Hände auf deinen Kopf, wie du es immer tust, wenn du dir hilflos vorkommst, wenn du nicht weißt was du tun sollst? Warum schlugst du mit der Faust gegen die kalten, staubigen Steinwände und schriest „verdammt“? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ich verstand dich nicht mehr. Zumindest für den Moment. Deine Hand rieb über dein Gesicht, während deine Augen die Leiche vor dir fixierten, mit einem Blick der kein Erfolg zeigte, sondern Misserfolg. Und mir wurde klar: vielleicht hatte ich etwas übersehen.

_„Jetzt mache ich mich auf die Suche nach dem großen VIELLEICHT“  
(John Green, „Eine wie Alaska“)_


	6. Bedauern

# Kapitel 6: Bedauern

Ich erinnere mich, die metallene Tür deines Bunkers knarrte und ich fand eure betroffenen Gesichter. Mit schweren Schritten kamt ihr die Stufen hinunter und saht mich bereits an dem großen, leuchtenden Tisch sitzen. Mein Gesicht gezeichnet von einem trügerischen Lächeln, spielend, als wüsste ich von nichts. Es fiel mir schwer zu verbergen, dass ich die ganze Zeit über bei dir gewesen war, denn ich wollte nichts mehr als dich zu fragen, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Seit der letzten Nachricht, kurz bevor ihr euch auf die Suche nach dem Ghoul gemacht hattet und die Leiche in der Gruft gefunden hattet, hattest du mir nicht mehr geschrieben. Das war vier Tage her. Und wäre ich euch nicht weiterhin gefolgt, hätte ich hier gesessen und mir Sorgen gemacht. Um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, hatte ich ein paar Mal angerufen, doch du warst nie rangegangen. 

„Hey“, warf ich in den Raum, als ich aufstand, als wäre ich erleichtert euch zu sehen. Natürlich war ich das wirklich, aber nicht, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht hatte. Ich hatte dich die ganze Zeit in Sicherheit gewusst. 

„Hey, Cas“, antwortete mir Sam, nicht du. Du gingst direkt in Richtung deines Zimmers und aus den Gängen hörte ich deine Tür knallen. Ich sah dir nach und meine verwirrten Augen waren nicht gespielt. Mein Blick fiel zu Sam, der mir ein aufgesetztes Lächeln schenkte. 

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Lange Geschichte“, antwortete er, „komm, lass uns was trinken und ich bringe dich auf den neuesten Stand“

Ich folgte ihm in die Küche und setzte mich mit ihm an den Tisch. Er erzählte mir jede Einzelheit. Dinge, die ich bereits wusste, Dinge, die ich nur vermutet hatte, und Dinge, die ich nicht wusste. Und in mir breitete sich ein großer Fleck aus, dunkel und beinahe schmerzhaft nahm er alles in mir ein und zerquetschte mich. Nur jetzt daran zurückzudenken lässt ihn wieder wachsen. Ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht.

_„Es gab nie genug Luft auf der Welt für mich, aber in diesem Moment spürte ich die Knappheit besonders.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Die große Erkenntnis über meine kolossale Blindheit der Wahrheit gegenüber, erdrückte jede Faser meines Körpers. Ich hatte es nicht gewusst, aber ich hätte es sehen können, wäre ich nicht derart übereifrig vorgegangen, ohne meine Schritte doppelt zu überdenken. Vorsicht ist, was ich noch lernen muss. 

Sam erzählte mir davon, wie ihr den Ghoul aufgespürt hattet, jeden Schritt, den ihr unternommen hattet. Und ich trank eifrig an meinem Scotch, der mich in dieser kleinen Menge zwar nicht betäuben konnte, aber ich hoffte das leichte Brennen meinen Hals hinunter würde mich von dem Brennen in meinem Brustkorb ablenken. Er erzählte mir davon, wie ihr auf dem falschen Friedhof gesucht hattet, und ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und dann erzählte er mir davon, dass die Frau, die ich für dich umgebracht habe, nicht der Ghoul, sondern sein letztes Opfer gewesen war. Sich von bereits Toten zu ernähren hatte ihm wohl nicht mehr ausgereicht. 

Die Erkenntnis über mein Versagen und darüber, was es bedeutete, erfasste mich wie eine Schockstarre. Ich habe eine unschuldige Frau umgebracht. Für dich. Oder vielleicht auch ein bisschen für mich selbst. 

„Nun, das ist unerfreulich“, schwallte ich unbedeutend dahin. Ich starrte in mein leeres Glas und überlegte, was ich nun tun sollte. Natürlich konnte ich weder Sam noch dir sagen, dass ich sie umgebracht hatte. Ihr dachtet, der Ghoul hätte sie umgebracht und wäre dann abgehauen. Und das ist die einzige Wahrheit, die ihr jetzt brauchtet. Ihr ward gescheitert jemanden zu retten, ihr musstet nicht wissen, dass ich daran Schuld war. Du brauchtest jetzt jemanden, der dich aufbaut, nicht jemanden, der dich betrogen hat. 

Ich goss ein weiteres Glas Scotch. Nur dass es nicht für mich war. Es war für dich. Ich hob es in Sams Sichtfeld und sagte ihm, ich würde es dir bringen. Langsam und vielleicht zögerlich bewegte ich mich die Gänge entlang zu deinem Zimmer. Ich klopfte vorsichtig an deine Tür und wartete. Ich hörte ein leises „Komm rein“ und tat so. Du saßt auf deinem Bett und zogst deine schweren Stiefel aus. Du hobst nicht einmal deinen Blick. Und ich redete mir ein, dass es nicht war, weil du niemanden sehen wolltest, sondern weil du wusstest, dass ich es war. Ich hielt dir das Glas entgegen mit einem kratzigen „hier“. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die sich anfühlten wie Stunden, nahmst du es entgegen und deine Finger streiften meine ein wenig dabei. Du leertest es in einem Zug und gabst es mir zurück. 

„Dean“, traute ich mich, obwohl ich wusste, dass du nur so still bist, wenn du wütend genug bist, um jeden Moment zu explodieren. Doch das tatest du nicht. Deine Augen fanden meine und ich sah all die Selbstzweifel und all die Wut und all die Enttäuschung in ihnen, die ich hasste zu sehen. Und etwas in mir war froh, dass du es nicht an mir ausließt, als würdest du es zurückhalten, wie ein Schild, das mich nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten lässt. Doch etwas anderes in mir machte sich Sorgen, denn wenn du es für dich behältst und es vor mir versteckst, bedeutet das, das du mir nicht genug vertraust, um mich nicht an deinen Emotionen teilhaben zu lassen. 

„Danke, Cas“, sagtest du endlich, doch für einen Moment wusste ich nicht, wofür, „für den Scotch, mein ich“

Ich lächelte dich an und versuchte den Augenkontakt so lange zu halten wie nur irgend möglich. Dein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas und ich konnte spüren, dass es dir ein wenig besser ging. Denn das ist, was ich tue. Ich sorge dafür, dass es dir besser geht. 

„Das hab ich echt gebraucht“, sagtest du, als hätte ich das nicht bereits gewusst. Ich weiß immer, was du brauchst, und wann du es brauchst. Und wenn ich auch der Verursacher für diese Situation bin, konnte ich sie dennoch in Ordnung bringen. Ich konnte diese Frau nicht wiederbeleben, aber ich konnte dafür Sorgen, dass du darüber vergisst. Und ich war froh, dass du sahst, dass ich es konnte.

_„Jedenfalls sind die wahren Helden nicht die Leute, die Sachen tun. Die wahren Helden sind die, die Dinge bemerken, die aufmerksam sind.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_


	7. Wasserdicht

# Kapitel 7: Wasserdicht

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich ein paar Tage später in der Küche saß. Es war mitten in der Nacht und still um mich herum. Ich stöberte in einem Buch über Engel und während ich vor mich hin las, musste ich hin und wieder lächeln über die Art und Weise wie der Mensch, der dieses Werk vor langer Zeit verfasst hat, über Himmel und Hölle spekulierte, ganz eindeutig, dass er nie dort gewesen ist. Menschen und ihre unendliche Fantasie. Sie bauen sich ein Bild auf, und selbst, wenn sie Beweise für die wahren Begebenheiten finden, werden ihre eigenen nicht ersetzt, sondern lediglich angepasst. Nie könntet ihr die Realität über eure eigenen Schöpfungen stellen. Und am Ende seid ihr genau dafür erschaffen worden. Erschaffen, um selbst zu erschaffen. 

Ich hörte leise Schritte in den Gängen und hob meinen Blick. Wenig später fand ich dich in der Tür, barfuß und in deinen grauen Sweatpants. Dein freier Oberkörper starrte mich an, oder vielleicht starrte ich ihn an, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr in diesem Raum. Es war nur Haut, wenn auch mehr, als ich gewohnt war. Aber es war deine Haut. Deine Hand fuhr über deine Brust, als wollte sie meinen Blick abstreifen, und ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf dein Gesicht. 

„Hey“, sagtest du mit kratziger, verschlafener Stimme, die zu deinen wirren Haaren und deinen müden Augen passte. Erst jetzt kamst du ganz herein und wandertest zum Kühlschrank. Ein Snack mitten in der Nacht. Es schien zu unserer Sache zu werden. Jede Nacht wachtest du auf und kamst in die Küche. Jede Nacht setztest du dich zu mir und aßt. Unsere eigene kleine Routine. Und wirklich, sie war der einzige Grund warum ich hier saß. 

„Hey“, antwortete ich und beobachtete jede deiner Bewegungen. Du saßt dich an den Tisch und aßt dein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich. So war es immer. Kaum ein Wort zwischen uns, nur Nähe. Unser stilles Nebeneinandersein. Heilig und geheim, zwischen uns beiden. Und du erlaubtest mir dich anzusehen, fast zu starren sogar, und du sagtest nichts. Du ließt mich fortfahren. Vielleicht hattest du dich daran gewöhnt oder vielleicht sahst du endlich, dass du es genosst. Ich war hier für dich und wegen dir. Und ich sah dich und nur dich. Und vielleicht wusstest du endlich, dass ich der Einzige bin, der dich sieht. Wirklich sieht. 

Ich stand auf und ging, um dir ein Glas Scotch einzuschenken. Ich tat es immer, denn ich wusste, das war, was du brauchtest. Du schläfst besser, wenn dein Blut zu Alkohol wird. Und auch wenn man sagen könnte, dass es nicht gut ist, jemanden darin zu unterstützen, ich weiß, was du brauchst. Und ist es Alkohol, den du zum Schlafen brauchst, werde ich immer derjenige sein, der ihn dir gibt. Denn eines Tages wirst du erkennen, dass ich dir nicht nur gebe, was du willst, sondern bin, was du willst. Ich kam wieder zurück zum Tisch und stellte das Glas vor dir hin. Dein Kopf hob sich und du sahst mich an mit diesem Blick voller Dankbarkeit und dem Lächeln, das mich schmelzen ließ. Ich lächelte zurück und versuchte den Augenkontakt eine Weile zu halten. 

„Cas?“, sagtest du dann, als dein Blick sich etwas nach unten bewegte und deine Hand sich plötzlich an meinem Trenchcoat hielt und ihn etwas aufmachte, „Was ist das?“

Meine Augen sahen an mir herunter, während deine ihr Lächeln verloren. Ich verstand sofort wieso, denn ich fand einen kleinen roten Fleck auf meinem Hemd. Ein Spritzer nur, so klein, dass ich ihn übersehen hatte.

„Bist du verletzt?“, fragtest du mit aller Sorge in deiner Stimme, über die ich mich nicht einmal freuen konnte, denn übertönt wurde alles von der Panik des ertappt Werdens und von diesem dunklen Fleck in mir, der Angst hatte, ich würde mich verraten, und so gut passte zu dem Blutfleck, der mich verraten würde. Deine Finger fummelten über meinen Brustkorb, als du aufstandest, um mich zu inspizieren. 

„Nein, mir fehlt nichts“, antwortete ich und wagte nicht dir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich bemerkte, dass du sie suchtest, vielleicht um etwas darin zu finden. Doch ich konnte es dir nicht zeigen. Aber vielleicht hätte ich sie etwas fälschen lassen sollen, denn ich weiß, dass es dich misstrauisch macht, wenn ich dir nicht in die Augen sehen kann. 

„Cas?“, fingst du erneut an, „Wessen Blut ist das?“

Ich zögerte. Ich wusste nicht, was verdammt ich antworten sollte. Ich konnte dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Darüber, dass es das Blut der unschuldigen Frau war, die du gefunden hattest. Die ich für dich getötet hatte. Aus Versehen. Die Wahrheit vor dir zu verbergen ist einfach, dich anzulügen unmöglich. Ich starrte die graue Wand an und dachte über meinen nächsten Schritt nach. Ich wusste, ich musste etwas sagen, aber welche Wahrheit würde es diesmal sein? 

„Ich… keine Ahnung…“, stotterte ich, „Ist wohl ein alter Fleck“

Und endlich sah ich wieder in deine Augen und du glaubtest mir kein Wort und das zerquetschte mich. Ich war ertappt. Ich musste einen Weg aus diesem Labyrinth finden, das ich mir selbst gebaut hatte. Einen Weg, um dich nicht zu verlieren. Eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, die du glauben würdest, eine Lüge, die ich selbst ertragen konnte dir zu erzählen. Und es würde schwer. Ich ertrug nicht einmal den Blick, mit dem du mich in diesem einen Moment ansahst. Als hätte dich alles Gute verlassen, als hätte ich dich enttäuscht, als hättest du verloren.

_„Am Anfang sind wir alle wasserdicht, aber dann passieren Dinge - Leute verlassen uns, lieben uns nicht oder verstehen uns nicht, oder wir verstehen sie nicht, und wir verlieren und scheitern und tun einander weh. Und so bekommen wir Risse. Und ja, sobald ein Schiff leck ist, ist das Ende unvermeidlich.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)_


	8. Vergessen

# Kapitel 8: Vergessen

Ich erinnere mich. Vor vier Tagen und drei Stunden hattest du den Blutfleck auf meinem Hemd entdeckt. Ich hatte gesagt, ich wüsste nicht, wessen Blut es war, und es abgetan. Und wenn du auch alle Zweifel dieser Welt in deinen Augen gehabt hattest, hattest du es gelten lassen. Für den Moment zumindest. Seit vier Tagen und drei Stunden war etwas anders zwischen uns. Du antwortetest nur noch knapp auf meine Worte, tatsächlich versuchtest du Worte generell zu vermeiden. Hin und wieder bemerkte ich, wie du mich anstarrtest, wann immer du dachtest, ich würde es nicht sehen. Und du sahst immer weg, wenn ich zurück starrte. Du vermiedest zwar den Augenkontakt, dennoch konnte ich es sehen. Die Idee in dir. Etwas arbeitete in deinem Kopf. Etwas zweifelte an mir. Doch das Schlimmste an all dem war unsere Routine. Du brachst mit unserer Routine. Jede Nacht saß ich in der Küche und wartete darauf, dass du aufstehen und in diese Küche kommen würdest. Für deinen Snack. Für deinen Scotch. Für mich und unser Nebeneinandersein. Aber jede Nacht blieb ich allein. 

_„Ich fürchte das Vergessen wie der sprichwörtliche Blinde, der die Dunkelheit fürchtet.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Ich erinnere mich, als ich die Gänge entlang wanderte, wie ich es oft tat zu dieser Zeit. Mein kleiner, eigener Zeitvertreib. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich soweit gekommen war, dass das das Einzige war, das ich noch alleine tun konnte. Manchmal macht es mir Angst, wie wichtig du mir bist. Und manchmal frage ich mich, ob in Wahrheit ich derjenige bin, der dich braucht, und nicht anders herum. Und das Wandern durch die Gänge deines Bunkers machte all diese Gedanken erträglicher und gab mir die Möglichkeit über all die Unmöglichkeiten nachzudenken. Ohne Ablenkung und ohne dich. Also ja, es war das Einzige, das ich ohne dich tun musste. 

Ich kam den Gang entlang, der in der großen zweigeteilten Halle endete, dem Eingangsbereich mit dem großen leuchtenden Tisch, an dem ich gesessen hatte, als ihr zurückgekommen ward, und dem anderen Teil, in dem ich dir immer beim Lesen zusehe. Ich hörte dich sprechen, konnte die Worte jedoch nicht klar ausmachen. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf meinem Gesicht, denn lange nicht mehr hatte ich so viel deiner Stimme gehört.

„Hey“, sagte ich fröhlicher als beabsichtigt und setzte mich zu euch. 

„Hey, Cas“, antwortete dein Bruder, nicht du. Du starrtest stur in dein Handy und schienst mich kaum zu beachten. Sam allerdings spürte die Spannung in der Luft, die alles anzuzünden drohte. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Oder als hätte ein gewaltiges Gewitter uns heimgesucht, nur dass der vorherzusehende Streit noch gar nicht stattgefunden hatte. Ich wusste, du hattest einen Gedanken, eine bloße Anschuldigung, die auf der Spitze deiner Zunge lag und nur darauf wartete ausgesprochen zu werden. Es war als würde ich gefesselt auf der Folterbank die Instrumente betrachten, die mir Schmerz zufügen werden. Und irgendwie hoffte ich, du würdest sie endlich benutzen. Denn erst dann würde ich wissen, wie tief sie wirklich schneiden.

„Also ähm, Cas…“, begann Sam und gerade erst fiel mir wieder ein, dass er auch hier war. Ich sah ihn an und wartete. Doch es folgte… nichts. Sein Blick fuhr zu dir und ich sah, wie du ihm förmlich telepathisch zu verstehen geben versuchtest, dass er sprechen soll. Doch er sprach nicht. Ein tiefes Schnaufen drückte sich aus deinen Lungen.

„Wessen Blut war das, Cas?“, fragtest du plötzlich und ich merkte, wie sehr du dich anstrengtest ruhig zu bleiben. Es hörte sich an wie Druck, es fühlte sich aber an wie eine rhetorische Frage. Als kenntest du die Antwort bereits und fragtest nur aus Höflichkeit. Doch in deinen Augen sah ich so etwas wie Hoffnung. Hoffnung falsch zu liegen. Und es zerquetschte mich, dass ich dir diese eine Sache, die du brauchtest, nicht zu geben können schien. Etwas simples wie ein neues Hemd hätte all das hier verhindern können. Und ich hasste meine Unaufmerksamkeit und ich hasste meinen Fehler. Doch ich habe ihn gemacht und ich musste damit umgehen. Wüsste ich nur wie. 

„Ich verstehe nicht“, stammelte ich fast.

„Beantworte die Frage“, feuertest du und deine Stimme wurde zorniger und deine Augen verloren ihre Hoffnung. Ich starrte auf meine Hände, dann schloss ich meine Lider, als würde ich hoffen, würde ich es nicht sehen, würde es auch nicht passieren. Ich seufzte und beschloss Ehrlichkeit war der einzige Weg aus dem Labyrinth. 

„Die Frau“, sagte ich nur und spürte buchstäblich, wie dein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Mehr brauchte es nicht, du wusstest sofort, wen ich meinte. Ich hatte deine Hoffnung gebrochen und war deiner Erwartung gerecht geworden. Und ich sagte mir, es würde alles gut, und ich sagte mir, ich würde mich über deine Enttäuschung hinweg arbeiten können. Ich würde alles tun und du würdest es sehen. Du würdest mir verzeihen und alles würde wie zuvor. Du würdest mir wieder antworten und mir diese kleinen Nachrichten schicken, wenn du weg bist, und du würdest unsere Routine wiederaufnehmen und nachts zu mir kommen. Und unser Nebeneinandersein würde weitergehen. 

„Wieso?“, fragtest du nach zu vielen Momenten des Schweigens, während die Luft schwer hing und die Zeit stillzustehen schien. 

„Es war ein Missverständnis, Dean“, antwortete ich mit einer Stimme so klein und leise, dass ich fürchtete man könnte sie nicht hören. 

„Ein Missverständnis?“

„Ich dachte, sie wäre der Ghoul, Dean“

„Du dachtest? Seit wann ist das unsere Art die Dinge zu händeln, Cas?“

„Ich…“, begann ich, doch du ließt mich nicht ausreden. Und endlich sah ich all die Instrumente und spürte die ganze Tiefe ihrer Schnitte. Ich hatte so sehr versagt. 

„Cas, mal davon…“, und du stopptest dich selbst für eine Sekunde, um zu atmen und um nicht laut zu werden, „… mal davon abgesehen, dass du eine unschuldige Frau getötet hast, das OPFER, Cas, mal davon abgesehen, dass du es kolossal verbockt hast. Was zum Teufel hattest du überhaupt dort zu suchen?!“

Und ich dachte und ich dachte nach. Ich suchte dich. Ich suchte nach deiner Sicherheit. Ich suchte danach, dich zu beschützen. Ich suchte nicht nach Anerkennung dafür, denn ich tue das alles nicht für mich. Ich tue es für dich. Und ich versagte. Für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich alles kolossal verbockt. 

„Ich bin euch gefolgt“, sagte ich leise.

„Du bist uns gefolgt?!“

„Dean, ich…“

„Wieso?!“

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es…“, und bevor ich es aussprach, verschluckte ich es und wusste, ich musste es anders sagen, „… euch gut geht“

„Wir brauchen keinen Babysitter“, und kurz fragte ich mich, wo Sam in dieser Unterhaltung war. Still und offensichtlich stumm saß er uns gegenüber und verfolgte unsere Worte mit seinen Blicken, ohne je etwas zu kommentieren. Fast wollte ich ihn nötigen, sich zu beteiligen, doch vermutlich wäre er ohnehin nicht auf meiner Seite gewesen. 

„Dean“

„Du kannst uns nicht einfach nachlaufen wie ein verdammter Stalker“

„Dean“

„Und du kannst nicht rumlaufen und Unschuldige umbringen, nur weil du ‚denkst‘ sie sind irgendwelche Monster“

„Dean“, und es war als hoffte ich, je öfter ich deinen Namen wiederholte, desto weniger würdest du mir vorwerfen. Doch das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.

„Wir hatten alles im Griff, bis du aufgetaucht bist und wie ein verdammter Idiot alles vermasselt hast“

„Dean“

„Cas!“, schriest du plötzlich viel zu laut und ich schreckte zusammen, „Ein Mensch ist tot. Deinetwegen“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte ich und stand auf, „ich sollte gehen“

Und ich hoffte, du würdest mich aufhalten, doch alles, was ich hörte, war Stille. Dein Blick wie Stein und deine Augen wie Feuer. Und plötzlich war er verschwunden, der dunkle Fleck der Lüge in mir, der alles aufzufressen gedroht hatte. Und ich wusste es war die Wahrheit, die mich gerettet hatte. Und ich hoffte, du würdest darüber vergessen. Und mir verzeihen. 

„Du kannst bleiben“, sagtest du plötzlich völlig unerwartet, „Aber sehen will ich dich nicht.“

Langsam bewegte ich mich zurück in die Gänge deines Bunkers. Ich war noch immer willkommen, und zugleich völlig unsichtbar. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer war, die Tatsache, dass ich dich enttäuscht hatte, oder dass du mich nicht sehen wolltest. Und ich versprach mir selbst, nie wieder einen solchen Fehler zu machen. Und ich redete mir ein, dass alles besser würde. Du würdest mir verzeihen. Du würdest es vergessen. Du würdest mich sehen wollen. Es würde ein Punkt kommen, wie weit er weg war, wusste ich noch nicht, doch es würde der Punkt kommen, da würdest du mich vermissen. 

„Wir sagen diese Dinge, um nicht zu zerbrechen. Vielleicht machen wir die Zukunft wahr, indem wir sie uns vorstellen, vielleicht auch nicht, aber wir müssen sie uns vorstellen.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)


	9. Ausgesucht

# Kapitel 9: Ausgesucht

Da warst du. Du saßt auf einem der Stühle an einem der sauber angeordneten Tische aus dunklem Holz, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf, in dem Bunker, den du dein Zuhause nennst. Und du last in einem dicken, alten Buch. Ich sah dir gerne dabei zu. Deine Augen bewegten sich über die alten Seiten und es war ruhig um uns herum. Ich war der stille Beobachter der Dinge, die du erreichst. Ich spürte die Präsenz deiner Erkenntnis in der Luft und es war als hätte ich sie auch. Und ich liebte es noch immer. Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Ich war nur noch das, nur noch der Beobachter, nicht mehr. 

Es fühlte sich an als würde ich schon ewig dort sitzen. Meine Ewigkeit in deiner Anwesenheit. Doch es war nicht mehr unser Nebeneinandersein. Es war Auseinandersein. Ich spürte wie es dich störte, wie du meine Blicke auf dir bemerktest und jeden Moment würdest du sie abschneiden. Du würdest mich nicht fortfahren lassen. Du verstandest es nicht. Noch immer. Und es war als wolltest du es auch nicht mehr verstehen. 

Ich erwartete ein kratziges „Cas“, um mich zu stoppen, vielleicht hoffte ich auch darauf, denn es war egal, was du sagen würdest, zumindest würdest du mit mir sprechen. Doch stattdessen hobst du deinen Kopf und starrtest mich nieder, mit einem Blick voller Anschuldigung und vielleicht so etwas wie Verachtung. Deine Augen bohrten sich in meine und es dauerte nicht ewig, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Ich sah weg, beschämt und besiegt. Aber du warst mir noch immer nicht egal und ich wollte an dir teilhaben. Und so versuchte ich zu sehen, ohne meine Augen zu benutzen. Ich hörte deine Atmung und beobachtete deinen Herzschlag. Fühlte deine Anwesenheit, roch deinen Duft in der Luft um mich herum. Und es war beinahe genug. 

Alles hätte ich gegeben für dein Lächeln. Dein Lächeln, das Kriege beenden und Krebs heilen könnte. Das einzigartige Artefakt, der Schatz in den Tiefen des Ozeans. Dein Lächeln, das alles war, was ich zu sein schien, denn es war alles, das Bedeutung hatte. Und könnte ich etwas tun, um dieses Lächeln jeden Tag und jede Minute zu sehen, würde ich es tun. Und könnte ich etwas tun, damit du mich je wieder anlächeltest, würde ich es tun. Doch für den Moment konnte ich es nicht. Ich musste warten. Geduld üben und dich gehen lassen, mit der Hoffnung du würdest wiederkommen. 

Und all meine Hoffnung war erschaffen von einzig und allein der Tatsache, dass du mich hier sitzen ließt. Ich durfte dich nicht anstarren oder beobachten, aber ich durfte hier sitzen. In deinem Sichtfeld. Es hatte Tage gebraucht, bis ich es gewagt hatte, doch hier war ich. Du konntest mich sehen. Und wenn du es auch nicht wolltest, du ließt mich. Es war nur ein kleiner Sieg, winzig wirklich, aber es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Denn auf jeden Schritt folgen weitere, und am Ende des Weges würdest du mir vergeben haben. 

Ich weiß, es war meine Schuld, dass wir an diesem Punkt angekommen waren, aber dennoch fühlte es sich an wie die ewige Erinnerung an mein Versagen. Es tat weh, deine Abweisung. Die Art und Weise wie du mich ansahst, wenn du mir überhaupt Beachtung schenktest. Ich war Nichts und ich musste wieder Etwas werden. Und wenn es mich auch verletzte, war ich doch sicher, dass du der Einzige bist, von dem ich verletzt werden will. 

_„Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, ob man verletzt wird auf dieser Welt, aber man kann mitbestimmen, von wem. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Wahl.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Du klapptest dein Buch zu und standest auf. Ich wollte teilhaben an deiner Erkenntnis, doch du würdest kein Wort mit mir reden. Du gingst weg, ich wusste nicht wohin. Ich wollte mit dir kommen, doch du würdest mich nicht lassen. Also wartete ich, bis du in den Gängen verschwunden warst und beschloss dir zu folgen, unsichtbar. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich musste bei dir sein. Und würdest du mich nicht an deiner Seite dulden, müsste ich es eben hinter deinem Rücken tun. 

Du gingst in die Küche, die alle Erinnerungen an unsere Routine in sich hielt, aber nicht mehr lebhaft und tatsächlich, sondern tot und begraben. Sam saß an seinem Laptop und schien irgendetwas zu recherchieren. Er sah auf und schien fast überrascht dich zu sehen.

„Hey“, warf er in den Raum und bekam ein Nicken. 

Nachdem du für einen Moment durch den Raum gewandert warst, wie ich es noch immer hin und wieder in den Gängen tat, räusperte er sich und klappte seinen Computer zu. Seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch faltend, als würde er beten diesmal etwas aus dir herauszubekommen. Denn du bist ein Fass mit doppeltem Boden, du sprichst und sagst, aber man scheint niemals wirklich alles zu erfahren. 

„Also“, begann Sam erneut, „wie läuft’s mit Cas?“

Du schenktest ihm einen vielsagenden Blick und ein Schnauben entwich dir, als würdest du etwas von der ganzen Spannung loslassen. 

„Wie schon…“, antwortetest du.

„Weißt du“, gab dein Bruder, mit einer seiner dramatischen Pausen, die jedem, der ihn kannte, klarmachten, dass er dabei war, etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, „ich weiß, er hat einen Fehler gemacht“

„Und was für einen“, unterbrachst du ihn.

„Ja, und was für einen. Aber…“

„Er hat jemanden umgebracht, Sam“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber, Dean… es ist Cas, von dem wir hier reden“

„Und?“, sagtest du, als hätte mein Name keine Bedeutung. Mein Herz brannte und meine Seele weinte. Ich bin Cas und du bist Dean, wir gehören zusammen. Jeder weiß das. Dein Bruder wusste es. Warum wusstest du es nicht?

„Und… komm schon, Dean, du weißt, dass du ihm nicht ewig sauer sein kannst“

„Warum nicht?“, und ich hatte tausend Gründe warum nicht, mindestens. Der Drang hineinzustürmen und dir jeden einzelnen von ihnen in deine Augen zu schreien wurde so groß, dass ich ihm kaum noch widerstand. Doch ich musste ruhig bleiben. Ungesehen und unenttäuschend. Weil du nicht wolltest, dass ich dir folge, und konnte ich dir diesen Wunsch auch nicht direkt erfüllen, musste ich ihn dennoch in deinem Wissen erfüllen. 

„Weil es Cas ist, Dean“, sagte dein Bruder, als sei es der einzige Grund, den es jemals braucht, „Cas und du, ihr seid… ihr steht euch so nah. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so ausschließen. Du brauchst ihn, das weißt du“

Und du dachtest darüber nach und für einen Moment wirkte es, als würdest du verstehen. Doch dann sagtest du: „Ich brauche ihn nicht“, und meine Innereien drehten sich schmerzhaft über diese kolossale Lüge, die du einfach so laut auszusprechen wagtest, „Er braucht mich“

_„Ich hab dich nicht gebraucht, du Idiot. Ich hab dich ausgesucht. Und dann hast du mich zurück ausgesucht.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	10. Ruhe

# Kapitel 10: Ruhe

Ich erinnere mich. Weitere Tage waren vergangen. Wir hatten immer noch nicht viel von unserer alten Form zurück. Beinahe nichts sogar. Ich konnte mich frei bewegen in deinem Bunker, der sich manchmal wie ein Gefängnis für mich anfühlte. Doch ich wollte nicht raus, nicht ausbrechen oder fliehen. Innerhalb dieser grauen Mauern, in denen ich manchmal verschwinden wollte, nur um darüber nachdenken zu können, wie ich es schaffe für dich sichtbar zu werden, wollte ich meine Freiheit zurück. Die Freiheit an dich gebunden zu sein, und dich an mich gebunden zu wissen. Doch wir waren noch nicht so weit. Ich war noch immer willkommen, doch verzeihen konntest du mir noch nicht. Und manchmal fragte ich mich, ob du recht hattest. Vielleicht brauchte ich dich. Aber vielleicht brauchtest du mich auch. Du sahst es noch immer nicht, doch das würdest du. 

Ich saß in der Küche. Unserem Ort, zu unserer Zeit. Nacht für Nacht, und studierte Bücher, die mich nicht im Ansatz so sehr interessierten wie deine Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches. Ich respektierte deine Entscheidung nicht mehr zu kommen, denn ich wusste eines Tages würden wir unser Nebeneinandersein wiederfinden. Ich würde dich beobachten und beschützen und deine Angriffslust im Keim ersticken. Ich war noch immer dein Ruhepol, das werde ich immer sein, und kein Fehler dieser Welt könnte jemals etwas daran ändern. Und vielleicht war ich verloren ohne dich, vielleicht segelte ich ziellos umher wie ein Boot ohne Paddel, aber zumindest wusste ich, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Ich würde nicht drängen, nichts erzwingen, ich würde einfach still hier warten, bis du wieder bereit wärest mich anzusehen, als gäbe es etwas in mir, das es wert war zu sehen. 

Und selbst in deiner bitteren Missachtung für mich warst du perfekt. Und ich glaubte genug Achtung für uns beide aufbringen zu können, und alles an mir machte einen Sinn, weil ich es konnte. Ich bin erschaffen für die Ewigkeit, und wenn unser Wir auch gerade zu sterben drohte, waren wir dennoch für immer. Wie die Weite des Weltalls und die Tiefe des Sternenhimmels und wie ein Feld, das im Horizont endet und für immer weiterzugehen scheint. Natürlich hatte ich Angst vor dem Ende. Aber unsere Unendlichkeit war noch immer groß genug, um unendlich zu sein. Eine kleine Flamme nur, im Moment, vielleicht auch nur ein winziger Funken. Aber er brannte. 

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dort saß und die Seiten irgendeines Buches umblätterte, als sich die Luft in der Küche plötzlich verändert zu haben schien. Ich hob meinen Blick und fand dich in der Mitte des Raumes. Deine Augen sagten alles, nur nicht, was du hier machtest. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du hier warst wegen mir, oder trotz mir. Es war als wäre alles falsch zwischen uns, als wäre die Welt in ein Ungleichgewicht gefallen, das sie nicht ertragen konnte, und Chaos herrschte und ich konnte dich nicht mehr lesen wie ich es früher konnte. 

Du holtest dir ein Glas und fülltest es bedacht mit deinem Lieblings-Scotch. Ich wusste es war dein liebster Scotch, denn ich weiß alles über dich, und ich hatte ihn extra für dich besorgt. Ich starrte dich an und es war mir egal, dass ich es nicht durfte. Ich konnte dein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch selbst dein Rücken verriet mir, dass du alles daran setztest deine Gefühle vor mir zu verstecken. Ein geheimes Versteck, vielleicht ein Baum in deinem Inneren, hinter den ich nicht sehen konnte. Und als du dich umdrehtest, sah ich deine Maske. Du tatest als wäre nie etwas passiert, als wäre alles gut, oder schlimmer noch, als wäre alles egal. Die Vollkommenheit deiner gespielten Gleichgültigkeit traf mich wie der sprichwörtliche Blitz den unglücklichen Mann. Und konnte ich sonst sogar dieses deiner Talente bewundern, bewunderte ich nun nur noch deine absolute Ruhe. 

_„Ich habe stille Menschen schon immer gemocht. Du weißt nie, ob sie in einem Tagtraum tanzen oder ob sie das Gewicht der Welt tragen.“  
(John Green; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Entgegen all meiner Erwartung setztest du dich zu mir an den Tisch. Du nahmst einen großen Schluck aus deinem Glas und blicktest mich an. So richtig. In meine Augen. Und es fühlte sich fast an wie der Schnitt eines Messers, wie der große Schmerz, der gefühlt zu werden verlangt. Du griffst nach dem Buch vor mir, betrachtetest für einen Augenblick das Cover, blättertest in ihm, mit deinen Augen wie ein Scanner, der versuchte einen Grund dafür zu finden, warum ich es las. Du schmisst es zurück zu mir auf den Tisch, beinahe zu laut für all die Stille. Du schenktest mir einen weiteren Blick, zogst deine Augenbrauen nach oben, als ob du etwas fragen wolltest. Aber du sagtest kein Wort. Die Ruhe über uns wie eine dunkle Wolke, die es nicht schaffte zu regnen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es jemals wieder zwischen uns regnen würde, aber ich war mir sicher, dass aller Regen dieser Welt besser wäre als überhaupt kein Wetter. 

_„Uns Menschen fehlt es an Spiegeln. Anderen fällt es schwer, uns zu zeigen, wie wir aussehen, und uns fällt es schwer, anderen zu zeigen, wie es uns geht.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)_


	11. Wissen

# Kapitel 11: Wissen

_„Ohne Leid wissen wir nicht, was Freude ist.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Und ich litt wirklich. All deine Abwesenheit und all deine Ruhe, wenn wir zusammen waren, es zerdrückte mich wie einen unbedeutenden Käfer. Und ich sah dennoch nach vorne, in unsere Zukunft, malte sie mir aus und dachte an alles, das wir erreichen konnten. Und wenn ich nicht träumte, versuchte ich dich zu beobachten, so wie ich es immer tat. Ein immer wiederkehrendes Ereignis, das mir in all der Ungewissheit ein kleines bisschen Stabilität gab. 

Ich erinnere mich, wie du ein Sandwich aßt und dein Blick immer wieder durch den Raum zu mir flog, als wolltest du mir mit den Augen verständlich machen, ich solle aufhören dir zuzusehen. Doch nichts hielt mich davon ab. Und ich schenkte dir jedes Mal ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, bekam aber doch keines von dir zurück. Wir hatten noch immer nicht geredet und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr als den ersehnten Regen zwischen uns. Den großen Sturm, der alles verwüsten würde, und nach dem wir endlich wieder wir sein würden. Diese Ruhe verschluckte mich. Und sie machte mir Angst. 

_„Angst zu haben ist keine gute Ausrede. Angst zu haben ist die Ausrede, die jeder benutzt.“  
(John Green, „Eine wie Alaska“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Ich stand auf. Vielleicht hoffte ich, du wärest überrascht. Doch du warst versunken in dein Essen und jedes einzelne Molekül seines Geschmacks. Und das war okay, denn ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst zu essen. Wenn auch jede Faser meines Körpers hier bleiben wollte, wusste ich, ich musste weg. Nicht für dich. Für mich selbst. Es gab Gedanken, die ich denken musste, und Gefühle, die ich fühlen musste. Es gab Dinge, die ich tun musste. Wichtige Dinge. Und das alles musste ich allein tun. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre deine gespielte Gleichgültigkeit im Moment groß genug, um dich an diesen Dingen nicht zu stören, vielleicht aber wäre sie klein genug, um dich noch mehr gegen mich aufzubringen. Denn du würdest sie nicht gutheißen und ich war noch nicht bereit dir klarzumachen, was du nicht verstehst. Denn es gibt Dinge, die du nicht wissen musstest, Dinge, die ich für dich tat, und nur für dich. Und am Ende haben wir doch alle diese Dinge, an denen wir festhalten, Dinge, die niemand wissen darf. Vielleicht aber gibt es da immer irgendjemanden, der davon weiß. 

Ich wanderte in meine Gänge deines Bunkers und verschwand. Und es ist nicht wichtig, wo ich war oder wo ich hinging. Es ist nicht wichtig, was ich tat. Es ist nicht wichtig, wie ich mich fühlte, dass mein Herz brannte und meine Seele blutete wie ein verwundeter Hund. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich es für dich tat. Dein Leben ist gut, seit ich bei dir bin, denn alles, was ich tue, ist es gut zu machen. Ich gebe dir die Zeit zu lesen, manchmal vielleicht versteckt in deinem Zimmer. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit in Ruhe dein Essen zu genießen. Ich gebe dir die Zeit zu schlafen. 

Manchmal komme ich nachts in dein Zimmer und sehe deine Alpträume, den Schmerz deiner Erinnerungen, die in deine Träume eindringen wie der Feind. Und dann lege ich meine Hand auf deine Stirn und mache es dir einfacher. Ich vertreibe den Feind. Und von all dem weißt du nichts. Und war ich auch gerade verwundet von dem Krieg, den ich in deinem Namen führe, machte mich nichts stärker als die Gewissheit, dass der Regen kommen und die Zeit danach alles heilen würde. Denn nur in diesen schlechten Zeiten wissen wir, wie gut wir es haben. Und ich sah, dass der einzige Weg aus dem Labyrinth heraus hindurch führte. Durch den Schmerz und aus ihm heraus.

_„Schmerz verlangt gespürt zu werden.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Als ich zurückkam, völlig unbemerkt überhaupt meine Abwesenheit, und entlang der Gänge streunte, die grauen Wände mit meiner Hand berührend, als hätte ich sie vermisst, spürte ich dich plötzlich in der Nähe. Kurz darauf standest du vor mir und stopptest. Ich stand im Weg. Du starrtest in meine Augen und etwas an deiner Maske schien zu bröckeln. Es war wie der Frühling, wenn man draußen ist, und man riecht den Geruch von feuchtem Gras in der Luft, und man fühlt wie die leichte Brise zu Wind wird und wie die Sonne sich langsam versteckt. Der Regen kam, und ich konnte ihn spüren. 

„Dean“, wagte ich. Deine grünen Augen bohrten sich in mein Bewusstsein und dein Blick verdunkelte sich, als hättest du gerade erst beschlossen, dass deine Geduld am unausweichlichen Ende angekommen war. 

„Geh mir aus dem Weg“, sagtest du mit so viel Nachdruck, ich fürchtete mein Gesicht würde zeigen, wie schwer es mir fiel zu atmen, „… bitte“

„Dean“, sagte ich wieder, als wäre es das einzige Wort, das ich kannte. 

„Cas, ich…“, begannst du, als deine Hand über dein Gesicht fuhr, als hofftest du deine Maske wieder aufsetzen zu können, „… ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden“

„Aber ich will“, flüsterte ich.

„Schön für dich“, und als du versuchtest dich an mir vorbeizudrücken, hielt meine Hand an deinem Brustkorb dich auf. Du versuchtest sie abzuschütteln, aber deine menschlichen Muskeln hatten keine reale Chance gegen meine unmenschliche Kraft.

„Dean“, wiederholte ich erneut, und du gabst auf. Und für einen Moment fragte ich mich, ob ich den Krieg nicht für dich, sondern gegen dich führte. Wieder fixierten mich deine Augen und all dein Zorn und all dein Schmerz. Aber manchmal, wenn etwas wichtig ist, und uns das Gefühl gibt am Leben zu sein, tut es genauso weh es zu reparieren wie es wehtat es zu verlieren. 

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte ich, als wüsstest du es nicht bereits, „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Bitte bestraf mich nicht für immer dafür.“

„Einen Fehler?“, antwortetest du und deine Brauen schnellten kurz nach oben, wie du es immer tust, wenn jemand etwas vollkommen bescheuertes sagt, „Aus dem falschen Glas trinken ist ein Fehler. Eine unschuldige Frau zu töten ist ein kleines bisschen mehr als das“

„Ich musste dich beschützen“, hauchte ich in die Luft, wie das Ende des Seils, an dem ich mich festklammerte, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Wie der seidene Faden an dem alles hing.

„Tja, das hast du aber nicht!“, warfst du zurück, „Und ich brauch dich nicht als meinen Beschützer“

„Natürlich brauchst du mich“

„Ja, ich brauche dich.“, sagtest du, und fast fand ich so etwas wie Bedeutung in deiner Stimme, „Dich als Person. Dich als Cas, den Cas, den ich kenne. Aber ich komm nicht damit klar, dass du rumschnüffelst und die falschen Leute umbringst, für mich, das ist nicht, was ich brauche. Ich brauch dich hier. Wenn alles in sich zusammen fällt und vor die Hunde geht, und wenn wir nicht wissen, was wir tun sollen, und wenn die falschen Leute etwas abkriegen, von Leuten, die falsch sind. Und du, du bist nicht falsch und ich will, dass du dich daran erinnerst“

Und es gab nichts, das mich davon abhalten konnte, genau das zu tun, und niemanden, mit dem ich es lieber getan hätte.


	12. Alternativen

# Kapitel 12: Alternativen

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich wieder in der Küche saß. Es war spät und diesmal war es kein Buch vor mir auf dem Tisch, sondern eine Tasse Kaffee. Er hatte nicht wirklich irgendeine Wirkung auf mich, aber ich hatte gelernt, seinen süßlich bitteren Geschmack zu lieben. Man kann zwar behaupten, dass lieben bedeutet, es von Anfang an zu lieben, dass etwas lieben zu lernen das Gleiche ist wie zu vergessen, was man nicht daran liebt, aber ich sehe das anders. Denn hatte ich zwar unsere Verbindung von Anfang an gespürt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es dir genauso geht. Ich denke, du hast gelernt, diese Verbindung zu sehen. Und wie kann ich etwas so wunderbares anzweifeln?

Ich hörte deine nackten Füße auf dem kalten Boden und fand dich bald im Türrahmen. Dein Körper bedeckt von deinem grauen Morgenmantel. Gut, denn zu viel deiner Haut wäre wahrscheinlich ohnehin zu viel für meine versuchten Augen gewesen. Langsam fanden wir uns wieder, und wenn es sich auch manchmal irgendwie schleppend anfühlte, waren kurze Schritte, wie lange sie auch dauerten, immer noch besser als überhaupt keine Bewegung.

„Für was trinkst du Kaffee?“, fragtest du leicht amüsiert und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen.

„Ich mag den Geschmack“, antwortete ich. Und da war es. Dein Lächeln. Ich hatte es zurückgewonnen, und es ging auf mich über, und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich daran wachsen. Zur vollen Größe meiner selbst. Denn du machst mich groß und du machst mich zu dem besten Ich, das ich sein kann.

Du setztest dich zu mir an den Tisch. Kein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich, kein Scotch. Und ich fragte mich, ob du nur unsere Routine nicht wiederholen wolltest, oder ob du einfach nichts davon brauchtest, weil ich allein dir genug war für die Nacht. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mehr Angst davor hatte, dass du nicht mehr Wir sein wollen könntest, oder davor, dass ich nicht genug für dich sein kann. Vielleicht bin ich nicht genug. Aber vielleicht bin ich trotzdem alles, was du brauchst. Vielleicht aus dieser Angst heraus, stand ich auf und goss dir ein Glas. Du nahmst es an, und vielleicht machte es mich glücklich, dass du noch immer wolltest, was ich zu geben hatte, wenn es auch nur eine winzige, unbedeutende Geste war. Ich sah dir dabei zu, wie du trankst, deine Hände, wie sie das Glas hielten, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, deine Augen, wie sie sich schlossen, als könntest du nur so das volle Potential des Geschmacks entfalten, deinen Hals und seine Schluckbewegungen, die Haut so rau und voller Bartstoppeln, und doch in seinen Bewegungen so sanft und schön, und deine benetzten Lippen, nachdem du das Glas absetztest, und deine Zunge, wie sie über sie glitt. 

„Ist alles gut zwischen uns?“, musste ich fragen, als ich etwas in deinen Augen fand, das mich aus meinem Tagtraum schüttelte. 

„Naja…“, antwortetest du zögerlich und starrtest deine Hände an, die das Glas umklammerten wie den sprichwörtlichen Rettungsanker, „… nicht alles. Aber vieles.“

Ich wollte etwas sagen. Etwas, das alles wieder gut machen würde, etwas, das dich alles vergessen lassen würde, damit du mir verzeihen konntest. Etwas, das uns wieder zu uns machen würde, uns, die wir nachts völlig sorgenlos in der Küche herumsitzen und Scotch trinken und Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches essen und uns über alle lustig machen, die nicht wir sind. Doch es fiel mir nicht ein einziges Wort ein, das das tun könnte. Und so beschloss ich einfach nur hier zu sitzen, ohne Sandwich, ohne Scotch in meiner Hand, nur Kaffee, und mit nur einer Hälfte von dir in unserem Nebeneinandersein. Als hättest du ein Bein darin und ein Bein außerhalb, nur um sicher zu gehen. 

_„(…) und dass Vergeben der einzige Weg war, wie wir im Labyrinth überleben konnten“  
(John Green, „Eine wie Alaska“)_

„Weißt du“, begannst du nach einer Weile erneut, „da gibt es was, das ich wissen muss“

„Und was ist das?“

Du hieltest kurz inne, als ob du gerade noch selbst darüber nachdenken würdest, was genau es war. Und dann fragtest du: „Wie lange schon?“, und ich hatte nur eine leise Ahnung, worauf du anspieltest. 

„Was meinst du?“

„Wie lange folgst du uns… mir… schon?“, wolltest du wissen, und für einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich dir die ganze Wahrheit präsentieren sollte. Ehrlichkeit als die solide Basis unseres neuen Wirs, genauso stabil wie dein Bunker um uns herum. Aber ich konnte dir nicht geben, was du wolltest. Noch nicht. Du warst noch nicht bereit, alles zu erfahren, die ganze große Bedeutung meiner Handlungen zu verstehen. Also verschleierte ich diese Wahrheit, so gut ich es konnte, denn lügen konnte ich nicht.

„Ich bin dir dieses eine Mal gefolgt“, antwortete ich und vermied bewusst das „nur“. Es war nicht gelogen, ich war dir dieses eine Mal gefolgt. Nur nicht nur dieses eine Mal. Ich wusste, du bist schlau, aber nicht clever genug, diesen simplen Fall der Semantik zu durchschauen. Vielleicht auch zu treu, zu vertrauend, zu verbunden, um mich anzuzweifeln.

„Okay“, sagtest du nur und ich konnte buchstäblich fühlen, wie du es fallen ließt. Und es befreite nicht nur deine Schultern von der unsichtbaren Last, sondern auch meine. 

Manchmal bereue ich dir nicht alles zu erzählen. Und manchmal fühlt es sich an, als würde die Dunkelheit, in der ich dich lasse, mich in sich verschlucken, wie ein Monster, das eines aus mir machte. Doch wann immer ich an mir selbst und meinen Taten zweifle, erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich all das für dich tue, und dass ich kein Monster sein kann, während du mich verbesserst und mich zu dem besten Ich machst, das ich sein kann. Und manchmal tut Verbesserung eben weh, wie eine Nadel, die imaginäre Nähte stickt, die Risse in unserer Seele flicken. Denn das Leben ist grausam, ganz egal, wo man es führt und mit wem.

_„So schlimm das Leben manchmal ist, es ist immer besser als die Alternative.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“)_


	13. Sehen

# Kapitel 13: Sehen

Es war sehr früh am Morgen, als ich gelehnt an eine Wand in deinem Zimmer stand. Draußen begann gerade der Sonnenaufgang und er tauchte das Licht in ein glühendes Rosa, das dein Zimmer ohne Fenster nicht erreichen konnte. Ich tat ein paar Schritte durch den Raum und betrachtete deine Sachen. Die Waffen an der Wand, die du als eine Art Dekoration dort aufgehängt hattest, als würdest du sie lieben, als wären sie, was du schön findest. Und vermutlich gab es einen Teil von dir, der sie wirklich schätzte, diese Ansammlung von Werkzeugen, die zum Töten gemacht wurden, oder zumindest dazu zu verletzen. Dieser Teil begehrt sie, hütet sie, pflegt sie wie Kinder, wie etwas, das von Wert ist. Doch ich weiß, wenn du auch unabstreitbar gut darin bist, du bist nicht zum Töten bestimmt. Du bist bestimmt zu retten. Und sind diese Waffen auch ein notwendiges Instrument dafür, braucht es sie nicht, um mich zu retten.

Ich wanderte weiter und fand die wenigen Fotos auf deinem Tisch. Das Foto von dir und Mary. Du warst so klein und unschuldig darauf. Hattest nicht gewusst, was kommen würde, welche Bürde dir auferlegt werden würde. Du hattest nicht einmal von all den Monstern gewusst, die es auf der Welt gibt. Du hattest nicht von mir gewusst. Und doch hattest du von Engeln gewusst und dass sie über dich wachen würden, denn deine Mutter hatte es jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen zu dir gesagt. Und hier war ich und wachte über dich. 

Ich ging weiter und nahm Johns Tagebuch zur Hand. Fühlte seinen braunen Ledereinband und das Gewicht der Seiten, die so viel Geschichte in sich tragen. Und gerade als ich es öffnen wollte, wie ich es hin und wieder tue, um mich an all die Dinge zu erinnern, die ich über dich und deine Familie weiß, spürte ich wie sich deine Atmung veränderte und dein Körper bewegte. Ich zuckte, legte hastig das Buch zurück und verschleierte meine Anwesenheit mit Unsichtbarkeit. Ich würde dich zu Tode erschrecken, würdest du die Augen öffnen und fändest mich in Mitten deines Zimmers. Du richtetest dich auf und sahst dich um. Ich fand Unsicherheit in deinen Augen, wenn es auch zu dunkel war, um es exakt zu deuten. Ich spürte, dass du das Gefühl hattest, jemand wäre hier, die Angst, die für einen kurzen Moment in dir aufflackerte. Und ich hatte auch Angst. Angst, du könntest mich auch spüren und mich entdecken. Doch du schütteltest es ab und wagtest einen Blick auf die Uhr. Eine Minute nach sechs. 

_„Das wahre Grauen ist nicht, Angst zu haben; es ist, keine andere Wahl zu haben.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut ihr fiesen Gedanken“)_

Und das hatte ich nicht, und habe es noch immer nicht. Ich habe keine andere Wahl als über dich zu wachen, wie es deine Mutter dir versprochen hat. Ein Versprechen muss gehalten werden, wenn ich auch nicht derjenige bin, der es gegeben hat. Ich muss alles tun, alles über dich wissen, alles über dich erfahren, denn nur so, denke ich, kann ich der Beschützer sein, den du brauchst und verdient hast. Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich genieße es, dir zuzusehen, nein, ich liebe es sogar. Und ich habe dieses Gefühl in meinem Inneren, es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Ein Gefühl, das verlangt, bei dir zu sein, das verlangt ein Teil von dir zu sein. Wie eine Droge treibt es mich an und verlangt nach mehr und viel mehr, und ich habe nicht die Kraft und schon gar nicht den Willen ihr zu widerstehen. Denn du bist mein Monster, und ich muss dich studieren. Und ich brauche deine Nähe so sehr wie ich Luft zum Atmen brauche. Und so behältst du Recht. Ich brauche dich. 

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiß, was Liebe ist. Aber hätte ich eine Vorstellung davon, vielleicht eine kleine Idee oder ein zusammengesetztes Puzzle aus Erfahrungen und Beobachtungen, die ich gemacht habe, hätte ich das alles, würde ich befürchten, dass es du bist. Und hätte ich den Mut, alles zu beschleunigen, unsere Geschichte vor zu spulen, um zu sehen, wo sie hinführte, und wüsste, was ich dafür tun müsste, hätte ich es getan. Aber andererseits, manchmal ist der Weg noch schöner als das Ziel. Und so beobachtete ich deine Geschichte und sah, wie ich es schaffte ein Teil von ihr zu werden, und ich erkannte, dass alles, was ich tat, so schrecklich es auch manchmal war, und so sehr du mich auch verabscheuen würdest, wüsstest du davon, richtig war, und fantastisch. Denn ich habe den Weg gesehen und ihn so verändert, dass du ihn richtig gingst. Wie Schilder, die dich in die richtige Richtung führten, wie Wegweiser, die deinen Weg besser machten. 

_„Ich war gerade dabei herauszufinden, dass dein Leben nicht deine Geschichte ist, sondern eine Geschichte über dich. Natürlich tust du so, als wärest du der Erzähler. Das musst du. (…) du hältst dich für den Künstler, aber du bist die Leinwand.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut ihr fiesen Gedanken“)_

Du riebst dir die Augen und standest auf. Verschlafen schlürftest du in die Gänge und Richtung Küche. Du würdest dir Kaffee holen und den Tag beginnen wie ich ihn neuerdings beendete. Mit bitter süßem Geschmack auf deiner Zunge. Ich folgte dir unbemerkt und fand dich in besagter Küche, stoppend, als suchtest du nach etwas. 

„Cas?“, hauchtest du mit kratziger Stimme in den Raum.

„Cas?“, etwas lauter. Ich machte ein paar Schritte zurück in die Gänge, machte mich sichtbar, erst für die Welt, dann für dich. 

„Ja?“, sagte ich, als wäre ich gerade erst hier angekommen. Du drehtest dich um und deine Mundwinkel zuckten, als würdest du ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

„Kaffee?“, fragtest du nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Ja“

Du schaltetest die Maschine an und holtest zwei Tassen aus einem der Schränke. Als wir uns an den Tisch setzten, trafen sich unsere Blicke erneut und das Grün deiner Augen fesselte mich, wie es das jeden Tag tut. Du starrtest mich an, aber nicht nieder, sondern in mich hinein. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Und es war, als würde ich endlich alles von dir sehen, als könnte ich direkt in deinen Kopf sehen, in deine Seele, in jedes einzelne deiner Moleküle. Und es war, als könntest du das auch.

_„In die Augen kann man jedem sehen. Aber jemanden zu finden, der dieselbe Welt sieht, ist ziemlich selten.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut ihr fiesen Gedanken“)_


	14. Fiktion

# Kapitel 14: Fiktion

Ich erinnere mich, es war eine Woche später. Du und Sam, ihr kamt zurück von einem Job. Irgendein Vampirproblem in irgendeiner Stadt, die ich nicht kannte. Und ich war hier geblieben, wie du es gewollt hattest. Du brauchtest mich in Sicherheit, und wer war ich, dir das zu verwehren? Ich war euch nicht einmal gefolgt. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber es hatte sich nicht richtig angefühlt. Und ich begann dir mehr Vertrauen zu schenken als ich jemals gedacht hatte wäre möglich. Du würdest zurückkommen, und du wärest ganz und heil und du würdest ganz und heil für mich sein. Es war nur ein Versuch wirklich, ein Test, ob ich es schaffen konnte, dich gehen zu lassen, ohne über dir zu schweben wie ein Geist. Und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. 

Und es erfüllte mich mit allem, wonach ich wagen konnte zu fragen, dass das Erste, das du tatest, nachdem du deinen Bunker betreten hattest, war, nach mir zu suchen. Als bräuchtest du mich, um dich aufzuladen, um nach Hause zu kommen, um wirklich anzukommen. Um dich selbst wirklich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und das kann ich für dich sein. Dein Ruhepol. 

Du kamst zu mir in den Raum mit all den dunkelholzigen Tischen, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf, und lächeltest. Deine Hände fassten meine Schultern für einen Moment, als du hinter mir vorbeigingst, um dich auf den Stuhl neben mir zu setzen. Und meine Augen folgten dir und sahen, dass du glücklich warst mich zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wo Sam war, vielleicht in seinem Zimmer, aber es war auch nicht wichtig, nicht für mich und nicht für dich. Wichtig waren nur wir, hier, hier in unserem Nebeneinandersein. 

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragtest du, und es kam mir fast vor wie ein Rätsel und ich betrachtete für einen Augenblick meine Hände, als könnte ich die Lösung dort finden.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte ich, denn du kanntest meine Antwort bereits, ich sah sie in deinen Augen.

„Gut“, sagtest du als wärest du erstaunt darüber, „Job ist erledigt. Wir sind noch ganz.“

Und wenn die Knappheit deiner Worte beinahe wirkte, als wolltest du nicht reden, war da so viel mehr, das du mir ohne Worte sagtest. Und es reichte aus. Es reichte mir. Und es reichte dir. Und vielleicht hoffte ich auf mehr Details deiner Geschichte, vielleicht hoffte ich überhaupt, dass mehr passieren würde, doch am Ende sind wir vielleicht doch ein wenig diejenigen, die auf unsere Leinwände malen. Vielleicht waren wir in irgendeiner Blase, wo alles Fiktion, Zukunft und Vorhersage war. Aber konnte ich auch nicht in die Zukunft sehen und die Fiktion in meinem Kopf nicht unbedingt wahrwerden lassen, würde ich doch immer genau diese eine unsere Blase als den Ort wählen, wo ich sein will. Denn nur dort fühlt sich alles ewig an, weil du es, in deiner unendlichen Sterblichkeit, ewig machst. 

_„Du hast mir mit deinen gezählten Tagen eine Ewigkeit geschenkt, und dafür bin ich dankbar.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Deine Hand legte sich auf meinen Arm, warm und sanft, und doch irgendwie alles haltend, was mich ausmachte, und du sagtest leise: „Ich hab dich vermisst“

„Und ich hab dir deinen Scotch geholt“, sagte ich genauso leise, mit der Flasche brauner Flüssigkeit in meiner Hand, als wäre es die einzige Antwort, die es gäbe. Du lächeltest und ich wusste, du hattest verstanden. 

„Ich werd mal Gläser holen“, sagten wir gleichzeitig, als wir beide aufstanden. Etwas verwirrt, nein, überrascht womöglich, und doch amüsiert, blickten wir uns an und teilten unser leises Lachen. Wieder fand mich deine Hand, fand meine Schulter, fand mein Gesicht und dessen Wange. Und du starrtest mich an mit einem Blick, den ich noch nicht kannte. Und es war als würde ich dich zum ersten Mal sehen. Dein Daumen streifte langsam, nur einmal, über meine raue Haut, und es war als wolltest du etwas sagen, und zur gleichen Zeit absolut nichts. Und hatte ich deine Ruhe zuvor gehasst, nahm sie mich nun völlig ein und ich konnte nicht anders, als alles an ihr zu lieben. Und als du deine Lippen plötzlich und völlig unerwartet, wie die Visionen in meinem Kopf, wie die Zukunft, die ich sehen wollte, auf meine legtest, nur für einen winzigen Moment wirklich, fand ich endlich heraus, wie real meine Fiktion war. Wie real wir waren. 

_„Ich liebe dich, wie ein ertrinkender Mann die Luft liebt. Und es würde mich zerstören, dich weniger zu haben.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_


End file.
